


Mating Season

by AFairy



Series: Nature's cycles [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom E. Aster Bunnymund, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm as surprised as you, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My "Porn practice" series, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn...As usual, Power Bottom Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), There's no tag for power bottom bunny I'm so mad, Top E. Aster Bunnymund, Top Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), this is like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFairy/pseuds/AFairy
Summary: Aster hasn't experienced Jack in heat, yet, but that's about to change.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise bitch, bet you thought you had seen the last of me.  
Here I am again with this series, and as always, it's porn. At least six chapters of it! You're spoiled.  
The title isn't creative, but it fits the whole Nature's Cycles titles I've got going on, so that's what you'll have.  
Good read, and I hope you like it.

“Sooo...” Jack approached while Aster was making dinner one night cycle. "My heat's coming up.”

That succesfully caught his attention.

“Oh?” He asked, after making sure the rice was all set to cook without supervision. "How far is it?”

“One week, and it lasts one week too.” Jack said, a playful grin adorning his beautiful face. “So I hope you don't have anything that needs to be done then.”

“Nothing I can't cancel, no.” Aster answered, wrapping his arms around Jack.

The feeling of his mate's cold breath on his chest, ironically, always managed to make him feel warm.

Jack hummed happily before looking up at Aster

“So, what do you plan on doing to lil' ol' horny me?”

“Mmm, tough question, but whatever you want to do, I suppose.” He chinned Jack, feeling him laugh against his chin. “I do plan on being fucked, and fucking you a lot.”

Jack giggled. “I can get behind that. I should probably tell how I usually am, though, so you don’t get any surprises.”

“I doubt you could surprise me, love.”

“Well, yeah, I don’t change that much.” Was his response. “I still very dominant, you know, but since I found out I like being submissive, that might change too. I last less time, but I don’t even get soft again. I might be a bit more...Rough.” Jack looked a bit embarassed now.”Uh, you know how I like to pull on your fur? I might do that but stronger. Just tell if it hurts too much. Um, I might get a little more possessive and bite you a lot.”

“You’re always possessive when you’re fucking me. Don’t know what would change.” Aster said, a slight smirk in his face, and Jack’s hands started roaming dangerously close to his tail.

“Yeah, well, that’s more possessive.” He said, fondling Aster’s tail and getting purring in return. ”Bet you’ll love that, though, won’t you? You love when I remind you you’re mine.”

“At least wait for me to finish the rice.” Aster’s voice was rough. “It won’t take that long and then you can have your filthy way with me.”

“Sounds appealing.” Jack said, with that smile that always made Aster want to get on all fours.

..............................................................................

He felt Jack inside him, moving, and let out a weak cry when he came for the fourth time. It felt so good, Jack was big and thick and filled him up nicely, reaching every sensitive spot, but never hurting him. He felt himself harden again when Jack kept moving. He had never seen someone with that much stamina, but it certainly was useful.

“Does that feel good, my Bunny? Do you like me fucking that tight little ass?” Aster whined his assent and Jack laughed. “Of course you do, my little cockslut. You came four times and still you’re not done, so insatiable, might as well have you sitting on my cock all day.”

Aster moaned at that thought, what a nice thought, but he was sure he would pass out from exhaustation before the day was done.

But for Jack...

Jack was the perfect mate. He made Aster feel cherished, emotionally and physically, he adored Aster as much as Aster adored him, and Aster completely trusted Jack in all ways.

There was also the fact that Jack made him sexually satisfied like no one ever did before.

A particularly well aimed thrust combined with the fondling of his tail threw all thought out of the window, and Aster tiredly cried out as he braced himself for what would probably be hours and hours of incredible pleasure.


	2. First day, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come get ya'll porn.  
Good read!

Exactly one week after Jack told him about his heat, they found themselves in their nestroom(and the fact that it was “their” nestroom now made Aster want to run to the end of the Warren and back with joy, holy fuck). Aster had turned down the temperature so neither of them would overheat(Jack being in heat and Aster already having a higher body temperature than humans), Jack was already completely naked and happily lying half on the bed, half on top of Aster, and in the side of the nest, there was a big tea cart covered with food and drinks(the same tea cart Jack used when they first fucked, what good memories).

They had decided to wait to wait until the next day, because though Jack said he could already feel his temperature was higher and his skin was more sensitive, he wanted to save some energy. Aster was more than happy to have a naked Jack sleeping on his side, clinging to him like a needy cat, and tugging on his fur with those stronger-than-they-looked hands. The strength actually made Aster shiver, and he had to will his dick down so he wouldn’t get hard.

Over the week, they had set some limits: Both were allowed to Wake the other up with some tying up and surprise blowjobs, but no more than that. Aster was more than okay with being fucked until he was oversensitive and almost hurting, and so was Jack. Aster was okay with spanking, while Jack wasn’t.

Aster went to sleep smiling and looking forward to the next day. He woke up with Jack straddling him, cock already hard , and the effect of his grin only slightly faltered by his heavy panting.

“This soon?”Aster asked, his heart not even half in the sentence, his groin tightening when he sit up.

“Mhmm, I want to ride you.” Jack, and Aster’s cock practically shot out his sheath with that. “I like you under me, you know that?”

“I like-“ grunt ”-being under you” he said as Jack moved to grab a renewed vial of orange scented lube, and then let out a low moan as the lube was spread on his cock. ”Wait, lemme shift-“

“Are you kidding, I’m loose as hell.” Jack said, positioning himself over the tip of Aster’s cock, his hands on Aster’s shoulders for balance. “And I can’t wait, either, I want you _so fucking much,_ Aster.”

His name out of Jack’s pretty mouth when they fucked always made Aster’s stomach burn and his cock pulse. “I want you too, _please-_“

He was effectively interrupted by Jack sitting on his cock. All at once.

They moaned loudly, and Aster was happy to hear no trace of pain in Jack’s voice, though he got completely distracted from that when Jack started bouncing.

It felt _so_ good, Jack was tight and sweet around him, clenching whenever he was completely seated, the speed absolutely madening.

“Come on, Aster, Bunny, come on, come for me, show me I can please you, come-“ and then he yelped and stopped.

He was heaving for breath, his eyes wide and pupils dilated, and Aster smelled him for a moment.

No fear, only surprise, and a spike in arousal that was not there before. Aster grinned, and felt the roles switching, which Jack must have felt too, if the whining was any indication.

“That your sweet spot, Jackie?” Aster purred, and Jack gave a desperate nod, lightly rocking on Aster’s cock, pulling low growling out of him. “Hmm, good to know. I wonder if I can make you come faster if I keep striking there.” And he thrust forward, doind exactly that.

Jack _screamed_ and fell forward, circling Aster’s neck with his arms and holding on for dear life. Aster put his hands on Jack’s hips and started guiding up and down his cock.

Because, no matter the position, whenever Jack got submissive, he turned into a pillow princess.

“Like my cock, huh, Snowflake?” he growled, striking particularly strong and making Jack grab fistfulls of fur and _yank_. “Love having it fuck your tight arse, big and thick and filling you up, huh?”

“I love it!” Jack said, whining and moaning. “Love you inside me, want you inside me, _please fuck me_-“ then he trailed off, seemingly too caught up in the pleasure to form words.

Not that Aster was that far behind. He couldn’t get any dirty talking in between his grunting and growling and moaning. He suddenly felt too overwhelmed – by the pleasure, the feeling of Jack in his arms, the feeling of Jack around him, bouncing and keening and whining, the complete love and adoration he felt for the young man – and he just had to _bite_, his teeth enclosing Jack’s shoulder and pressing down, not enough to break the skin, but enough to mark it and the man it belonged to as _his, only his._

Jack moaned longly at that, and Aster felt cold liquid hit his belly. Unlike normally, Jack seemed actually done with one orgasm. Probably weared out from the “discovery” of his prostate.

But for once Aster felt like he could go for hours and hours without coming, and he kept thrusting upwards, moving Jack up and down his cock, and listening to those sweet little needy sounds that Jack made.

He felt Jack rocking himself, his cock twitching in half-hearted interest, and this would usually be the moment when he would get hard again and keep going with uncanny(and he says this with the best meaning possible) stamina of his, but he’s apparently exhausted today.

It was ten more minutes before Aster finally came, and when he came down from the high he could feel Jack nibbling on his neck, still soft and sated. He groaned at the feeling, and Jack decided to bite down right then.

“Don’t start, you’re ready to pass out...” Aster said breathily.

“Hmmm, you’re right.” Jack said, yawning. “Think you can keep soft? I don’t want you to pull out.”

“Of course, just let me lie down so we can sleep. Think you’re gonna want more today?”

“Oh, definitely. You’ll bottom then.” Was the answer as Jack shifted to better lay down on Aster’s chest, and Aster felt a shiver going down his spine. Oh, today would be _nice_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: That was not going to go that way. Jack was going to be fully dominant the whole chapter. Guess he was in a different mood.  
Hope you liked, leave a comment and kudos if yea.


	3. First day, part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what to say. Have a chapter of Aster being absolutely in love with Jack.

The second time Aster woke up that day, it was before Jack. He was still a bit groggy from sleep, but he could feel Jack’s cold breath on his chest and an arm around his midsection. Even through his sleepy daze, he felt himself shiver out of faint arousal, and later he would realize Jack was probably letting out pheromones, pheromones that Aster had been breathing in during their sleep.

Therefore, once he was fully awake, he was fully hard and ready to go. But his mate was _sleeping_.

Well, they _did_ agree that surprise blowjobs were allowed.

Aster smirked, disentangling himself from Jack, careful not to wake him up. He took a minute or two to take in the beautiful form of his mate once he was fully free, and felt his hearts swell about three sizes bigger.

Jack was beautiful in any light and situation where he wasn’t hurt, but like this, naked and relaxed and glowing in the soft afternoon sunlight of the Warren, it hit Aster full force how in love and lucky he was. Like this, completely trusting and giving himself to Aster, no matter how many spirits out there would like to have him(and holy shit were there spirits who would like to have Jack), it just showed how much Jack was _his_, just like Aster was Jack’s.

After some time of admiring his love and his luck, he started kissing Jack’s face, trailing down his neck and chest, little teasing kisses that would be torture if Jack was awake, with how sensitive his skin was. Jack shifted, but didn’t wake up. Good.

His kisses reached Jack’s stomach, and started sucking and nipping, revelling in the fact that Jack would be full of marks left by him later. Jack let out a small, confused sound, and that was when Aster knew he had woken up. He raised his body, kneeling on the bed, and looked at Jack with a smug smirk on his face.

“Hello, love. Good to see you’re awake.” Jack looked at him, still groggy from sleep, his eyes half-lidded and confused. “Or not. Well, I know how to wake ya up.”

And he descended with his mouth on Jack’s cock.

Jack let out a surprised yell that descended to moans and whines, then started caressing Aster’s head and ears, sending bolts of warm pleasure straight down his cock.

Fairly soon into his life, Aster had realised he had sort of an oral fixation, the gender and sex of his partner not being an important factor. He didn’t know exactly why, but weight and pressure on his tongue, the startingly nice taste, and noises always made him feel a sort of helpless pleasure.

It was just enhanced with Jack.

Het let go of Jack’s cock with a pop, his mate breathing heavily and whining at the loss. Nevertheless, Jack looked up at him and smiled, reaching up and caressing Aster’s chest.

“Well, I’m definitely awake now.” He said, then pointedly looked at his own hard on. “Gonna just leave that be?”

“Of course not.” Aster said, positioning himself over Jack’s cock, and pressed until just the head was inside, then back, and stayed like this for a few minutes, just riding Jack’s cockhead until he was whining and writhing.

“Aster, _please_, stop teasing so much!” Jack begged, holding Aster’s hips and trying to make him sit down.

“Maybe I will. Or maybe I will get ya off like this, and _then_ I’ll sit down, and get you off again.” Aster said, clenching around Jack and making him whimper and pull on the fur. And orgasm, apparently.

Jack looked at Aster with his eyes wide as saucers, an embarassed blush frosting his face. Aster licked it away, feeling the ice melt on his tongue, and sat down completely.

Jack moaned longly at that, and so did Aster. Jack’s cock was usually cooler than a normal human, and during sex that was simultaneously a relief to the burning heat inside him, and incredibly stimulating. He felt Jack’s cum get trapped inside him, and Aster shivered with that. It was always a weird sensation, though not unpleasant.

Aster droped his head forward and kissed Jack, licking all over his cool mouth and feeling him whimpering on his tongue. As he started to bounce on Jack’s cock, Aster moved so he could pepper little sadistic kisses down Jack’s jaw and neck, which made Jack start to pull on his fur with extra strength, making Aster growl and bite down. Oh, this was going to be _good._

Aster chuckled lightly when he felt Jack trembling beneath him after coming for the sixth time. Finally Jack knew what that felt like, and finally Aster knew what it felt like to make Jack a trembling and sensitive mess.

Aster stood up, making Jack’s soft cock pull out, and kissed Jack’s face just under his right eye.

“I would clean ya up like usually, but I don’t want to set ya off again.” He said, and caressed a bite mark on Jack’s left shoulder. “I’ll clean ya with a towel, and then I’ll get us some food, yeah?”

Jack made a little noise of agreement, and so Aster went to the washroom, washing his own hole and then getting a wet towel and cleaning Jack, who seemed content to just lie there and make happy little noises as the towel cooled him down.

After that, Aster went to the kitchen and got some plates with fruit, cheese, jam and bread, and took them all to the nestroom, where Jack was waiting half asleep.

They started eating and, soon as Jack had enough energy, he started talking.

“You dominated me twice today, must’ve been fun for you.” He said with a smug smile, and Bunny laughed quietly.

“Got my revenge, too. Finally got to make you come more than twice.” Jack laughed at that, and leaned on the wall, smiling satisfied.

“Yeah, no one had done that before. Never lasted enough, even during my heat. Guess you’re just special.” Jack laughed. “We might get to rest, actually, don’t think I’ll get my energy back for some time.”

“What do you want to try when you do?” Aster asked, satisfied to feel no arousal at the thought. He really w_as_ tired.

“Hmm, I want to tie you up and suck your dick.” Jack said, which made Aster almost drop the plate he was holding.

“What – Really?” he asked.

“Well, yeah. What’s the surprise?” Jack asked, smiling. Aster huffed.

“Well, you’ve never tried to do it.” He said, feeling a bit embarassed.

“Well, you always distract me. _That’s _why I want to tie you up, actually, and after I get you off like that I’ll put a vibrator inside you and let you come untouched.” Which sounded nice, exhausting as it surely would be. Jack yawned. “Later, though. Let’s sleep now.”

“Good idea.” Aster said, and put all the food in the tea cart, before lying down in nest and curling around Jack. He started purring not long after, and heard Jack’s voice, already half asleep and slurring.

“...’uv yu.”


	4. Second day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions? Hurt and comfort? In my porn practice series? It's more likely than you think.  
I was actually saving this concept for a separate part of the series, but Jack and Bunny were like "This is gonna happen right now at this moment actually" and I couldn't do anything about it.  
Hope you like it, good read.

Aster woke up with his body aching all over, like when you sleep too much and in the same position for too long. Add that to the pain in his backside from riding his boyfriend, and it could be called an unpleasant way to wake up.

That is, if said boyfriend hadn't been awake and looking at him like he was a fireplace in a winter night.

Aster smiled, adoring, at the light of his life. “Hey there, Jackie. Already up?”

Jack smiled, looking sleepy and comfy. “Depends on yours definition of up. I'm awake, sure, but I don't think I'm getting out of this bed for some-”. A yawn interrupted him, looking to Aster like a sleepy kitten that had been innterrupted in his nap. “-some time. Specially with this big teddy bear I got here.”

Aster snorted out a laugh. He didn't think he would ever get tired of seeing Jack sleepy in the morning, or of his unfiltered, unplanned compliments that sounded so loving and adoring.

(Not that Jack's compliments ever failed to make him feel loved and adored, but when he was tired he failed to filter his more corny, sickly sweet thoughts, and revealed himself to be a good old fashioned sap.)

“I’m assuming I'm not being allowed to leave either, then.”Aster joked, successfully, because Jack just snorted and squeezed his arms tighter around Aster's torso.

“Nope.” Came the answer, soaked in playfullnes and happiness. “You're stuck here with me, and you'll be forced to endure me for as long as I see fit.”

Aster squeezed Jack back. “Your idea of enduring is different than mine. Couldn't think of a better way to spend my day than being with the love of my life.”

Jack buried his face in Aster's chest, but not before he could see the ice forming on the young man's cheeks. “Stooop.”

“Hm, I don't think I will.” Aster said, tone playful. “I think it's only fair to let the man of my dreams know how absolutely gorgeous and lovely he is.”

“Shut uuuuuuuup.” Jack responded, burying his face further in fur.

“He’s cute too, I don’t know if you noticed, he does this thing when he’s embarassed where his face gets all icy and it looks like someone is drawing on him, makes him all pretty. Not that I think he can get any prettier than he already is-“ and he’s suddenly interrupted by a sob, making him sharply aware of the fact that the fur on his chest was starting to get humid.

“Jack?” He asked, alarmed, pulling his mate away from his chest, Jack covering his own face with his hands. Now that Jack’s face wasn’t hidden, Aster could hear the little sobs breaking out of his mouth. He started frantically apologzing. “Jack, Jack, I’m sorry, whatever it was, I’m so sorry, Jack-“

“You didn’t do anything!” Jack screeched, desperate. “You didn’t do anything, you’re perfect, you’re amazing, you’re the best mate I could ever had, I-“ He grabbed Aster’s hand like a lifeline and hugged it close to his chest like a child’s favorite plushie, and went back to crying.

Aster just kept still in his spot, letting Jack cry it out, confused as to how Jack could possibly think he’s so amazing when he’s bawling his eyes out because of something Aster did.

It took aproximately eight minutes for Jack to settle down, and when he did, he just looked at Aster with puffy eyes and a smile that was entirely too loving.

“Hey.” Aster said, nervously, and Jack blinked happily like a cat. “Uh, do you want to talk about that?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, Aster. You don’t need to worry,”

Aster sighed before softly saying “I don’t think eight minutes of crying is nothing, love. You don’t need to tell me, but...” He trailed off. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say now.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Jack sighing tiredly. “I guess...Yeah, maybe I should tell you. It’s just...” He chewed on his lip for a few moments. “Oh, it’s in the past now, and I don’t know what it would do besides upsetting you-“ He interrupted himself with a sigh. “No, yeah, ok, it’ll be better to tell you.”

Aster laid, patiently waiting for Jack to gather his thoughts while(seemingly without noticing) rubbing circles on Aster’s wrist with his thumb.

“You know I used to help spirits with their seasons.” He started. “It wasn’t bad, it was pretty good actually, not better than now but it was fun.” He sighed before continuing. “Most spirits aren’t really looking for connection during their seasons, you know? Which is fine! As long as they’re having fun, you know, and they’re both on the same page...”

He trailed off then, looking like he didn’t know how to go from there.

“But you weren’t?” Aster guessed, and Jack frowned.

“It’s – I didn’t want to get into a relationship. But since they were just looking for some fun, they were never...After doing it, they were kind of...” He frowned again, his eyes unfocused as he looked for a word. ”Distant? I didn’t even realize it, but I guess wanted to – You know. Cuddle, talk, take care of each other...And they didn’t, I suppose.”

Aster didn’t know what to say to that. Jack looked like he still had things to say, so he stayed silent.

“I realized what was missing when this spring, a nymph, approached me for her season. Fleur.” He smiled softly then. “She was my best friend for a long time, but before that I thought it was going to be just...The usual. Until I tired her out for the first day and she wouldn’t let go of me. And then, when she woke up, she started asking me stuff about myself.”

Jack laughed then, a watery but sincere laughed that made Aster’s three hearts clench with fondness.

“You should have seen me trying to have an actual conversation, oh my God, I was so awkward it hurts to remember. She made food for us and we ate at the table, and she just kept asking me questions and eventually I started asking questions too. After her season she introduced me to her husband, he’s so cool, his name is Nico, he’s an autumn.”

He was smiling and giggling now, and Aster thought to himself that he should definetly try to meet these two, if they made his mate so happy.

Jack’s smiled dropped a bit before he said “I guess what happened right now was just that...I’m still not that used to being...Loved. Or I guess, I’m still getting used to my friends loving me, you’re my best friend of course, but you’re also a whole other thing that I’m just getting used to, and my season’s making me emotional...” He was starting to tear up again. “I never got to cry during my seasons...”

“You can always cry to me.” Aster said immediatelly, and he had no doubt about it. “During your seasons or not, I’m always here for you, love.”

“I know.” Jack said, and tears were already rolling down his cheeks. “Right back at you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsyk I procrastinated on my geography assignment for this so y'all better appreciate it.  
Leave kudos and likes if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment and a kudo if you think it deserves it.


End file.
